The Magical Seven: First We Need An Introduction
by Galya
Summary: Lily and James and their friends and the first time they met at Hogwarts.


Author's Notes: A little intro to Lily and James' friends. And how they met.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans stood still in anticipation next to her parents, Bethany and Franklin, and her big sister Petunia, who had a stern look on her face. The Hogwarts Express was puffing out smoke more now, as signal that it was about to leave. Bethany and Franklin, as Lily called them, hugged and kissed her goodbye. Petunia playfully ruffled he sister's hair and hugged her goodbye, as well. She then looked around at the odd surroundings again with her stern face.  
  
Lily was helped with her trunk by Franklin and he kissed her farewell again. She dragged the heavy trunk behind her opening and closing doors looking for a place to sit. She opened a compartment and a stout blonde boy was seated by himself reading.  
  
"Can I sit here?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sure." Said the boy.  
  
Lily set down her trunk and sat across from him.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." She said with a big smile.  
  
"Oh, hi." Said the boy timidly. "I'm Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Lily stuck her hand out in his face. He looked up startled and awkwardly shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said still smiling, "Are you a magic boy or a muggle, is it? I'm a muggle. I was oh so shocked when I got my letter. I mean no one in our family has ever been magical. It explains a lot. One time I made my sister Petunia fall in a lake when I was on the other side because she made fun of my haircut. Bethany, my mother, is convinced it is my dharma to be a witch. She wasn't surprised at all. She even took me to meet her guru, who told her I would be in tuned with the mystic forces, when he first met me when I was two. I must have been extremely enlightened in my past life, he said, in order to be reborn as a Shaman."  
  
Peter stood speechless and wondered two things, if she had taken a breath in the middle of that, and, if so, what on earth did she just say.  
  
"Pardon?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You're obviously not Hindu." She said with a giggle, "Nevermind what I said. So are you a muggle?"  
  
"No." he mumbled, "I'm not."  
  
"Oh, that is so groovy! I have finally met someone my age that is a true wizard. This is so great isn't it? I'm so excited."  
  
"Why do you call your parents by their first names?" asked Peter.  
  
Lily giggled and tired to explain her parents. Two flower children living in Camden Town. Her mother a journalist and her father a sound technician for Abbey Road/EMI records. They believe children should be on the same level as there parents and didn't request to be called by a title, but just their names.  
  
"Your parents are, er, interesting sounding." mumbled Peter.  
  
Lily just smiled.  
  
"Are you nervous at all?" she asked.  
  
"A little. I just wish I knew what house I will be put in."  
  
"They have houses just like in muggle schools? That is so cool!" squeaked Lily, " What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. My mum and dad were in both."  
  
"Maybe . . ." mumbled Lily, "I can help you."  
  
She dug in her bag and pulled a stack of cards.  
  
"What are those?" asked Peter.  
  
"Tarot cards."  
  
"Oh, cool. You know how to use them already? Divination isn't until third year."  
  
Lily handed the stack to Peter who shuffled them. He listened to instructions as he shuffled them on the seat in front of him. Then Lily recollected them and flipped them over in a T shape. Peter didn't know what she was doing, but was told to think of a question. Lily read each card and they tried to see how it fit with question. To their surprise it made no sense. But, Peter found it amusing, so they did it over and over again, all the way to Hogwarts. The odd thing was that Peter each time got the death card.  
  
"That isn't very encouraging." Grumbled Peter.  
  
* * *  
  
Peter and Lily walked into the great hall with the rest of the first years, scared, nervous, and not knowing what to expect. Lily stood in line watching the children, witches, wizards, and muggles alike waiting anxiously to be placed in the houses. The sorting ceremony felt like the longest ceremony in the world. Professor McGonagall already had the sorting hat out and it was finishing its song. She then pulled out her parchment and began to call names.  
  
"Abbott, Arwen." She called as a little blonde girl approached the sorting hat,  
  
Most of the first years were staring at the hat. All except one. A small boy with large round glasses dark blue eyes and messy black hair was looking at-at her! The boy noticed Lily staring at him and his face flushed red and he looked away. Lily looked away too. She smiled to herself and slowly looked back at the boy, but he wasn't looking in her direction anymore. His eyes were looking in the direction behind her. A young boy with light brown hair and was pale was pointing out someone to the black haired boy. Lily scanned the line to see what was so interesting.  
  
A very pretty girl with wavy dark brown hair and deep blue turquoise eyes was standing one person away from her and was fixing her hair. Lily knew instantly who they were staring at. Lily was a little upset by this. Then she noticed the two boys weren't the only ones staring at her, as the girl finished fixing her hair all the boys her age (including Peter), and some older, began to turn in there chairs and position in the line facing her. Lily shifted uncomfortably in the line as the two boys smiled ridiculously at the girl. She looked over at Lily who had forgotten that she too was staring at her and gave her a big smile. Lily quickly smiled back and looked back at the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Biggs, Randolph." Called McGonagall as a stoutly little black boy behind Lily headed for the hat. The pretty girl leaned over towards Lily.  
  
"You have groovy hair." she whispered into Lily's ear with a slight Slavic accent.  
  
Lily looked over and sheepishly said, "Thanks."  
  
Peter smiled stupidly.  
  
"I would kill to have my hair that silky. I sound like a commercial from the tely."  
  
"Thanks, um, are you a Muggle too?"  
  
"No. But, I have a television. They are so funny. My mama thinks all of my Muggle things are just part of a phase. But, she has never seen David Cassidy, so she doesn't know what she is talking about."  
  
Lily smiled, she had no idea who David Cassidy was, but assumed he was cute.  
  
"My name is Xenia," said the pretty girl.  
  
"I'm Lily and this is Peter."  
  
Xenia shook their hands. Peter tried to say something, but all that came out was gurgle like noise.  
  
"Are you Russian?" said a voice from across line. Every head turned towards the boy with the large glasses and messy hair.  
  
"Ukrainian. But, that came out of no where."  
  
The boy with light brown hair giggled.  
  
"I was talking about your name and . . . nevermind." The boy with glasses suddenly found his shoes quite interesting and stared at them.  
  
"It's okay, silly. I don't care. You have a thing for Russians?"  
  
"No." said the boy with glasses still looking down.  
  
The boy with the light hair giggled again.  
  
"Shut up Remus!" yelled the boy with glasses.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall yelled as a tall boy with long shaggy black hair and blue eyes walked up to the stool.  
  
"Black? What kind of name is Black? Sounds a like a spy name." Lily whispered to Xenia.  
  
Xenia giggled in response. A couple of seconds went by. Xenia leaned over to Lily.  
  
"He's cute, isn't he?" she said with a slight giggle.  
  
"How can you tell his face is covered by the hat." Said Remus looking back at Xenia.  
  
"Who asked you?" Xenia said back to him.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat said.  
  
Xenia jumped up with a smile.  
  
"I think I know what house I want to be in." Xenia said with a smile.  
  
"Chang, Kuan Yin." McGonagall called.  
  
After two more names were called McGonagall called Lily.  
  
"Evans, Lily." She called.  
  
Lily said goodbye to Xenia and Peter.  
  
"Good luck Lily." Peter said.  
  
Lily walked towards the sorting hat. She looked curiously at the tattered and ripped hat. She placed it on her wavy red head. The hat fell over eyes and she heard a voice.  
  
"Hmm. Interesting. Nervous one here but, I sense untapped strength in you. Very loyal though. But, you do seem to have some sense of a strong future....GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She took the hat off of her head and walked towards the clapping group of children sitting at the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to an empty seat and looked around at the children in her table. When it came turn for Xenia's turn Lily crossed her fingers.  
  
"Karkaroff, Igor."  
  
A boy with a large nose and tall figure approached the hat. It was hard to tell that he was Xenia's fraternal twin being that he wasn't as attractive. But nonetheless they were related. He was placed in Slytherin.  
  
The hat called for a Karkaroff again and Xenia approached the hat and quickly was made a Gryffindor. Lily clapped loudly and beckoned Xenia to sit next to her.  
  
"Man." Xenia sighed as Igor joined the Slytherins.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"Black is over all the way over there." She pouted, pointing to the end of the table.  
  
Lily snickered as the two of them stared at Sirius Black as he watched the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Who was that boy?" asked Lily pointing to Igor.  
  
"Oh my brother Igor. I bet a little sad because I am not in Slytherin. He'll live."  
  
Soon the sorting ceremony was over and the two boys who were staring at Xenia where in Gryffindor and strategically had placed themselves in her sight line. Peter found himself in Gryffindor as well sitting on the other side of Lily. The feast began when the food magically appeared on the golden plates in front them. Lily began to eat contently as Xenia talked about, well herself. Lily was shocked to find out Xenia was not only the daughter of an Ambassador for the Ukrainian Ministry of Magic, which is why she was living in England, but was also a Siren. Every once and while the boys would try to strike up a conversation with Xenia but, it was in vain. Remus became frustrated and gave up. Then he leaned forward.  
  
"Oy, Black, this Russian girl here fancy's ya!" Remus yelled.  
  
Sirius turned and looked over at Remus. Xenia picked up one of the golden spoons and threw it at Remus' head. Then, turned towards Black and gave a broad smile. He smiled nervously at her and turned back to his food.  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
